Land of Fire
Konoha had been fine for generations, but recently something terrible happened to the glorious village in the land of fire. For years, Konoha had been deemed one of the 3 strongest villages between all 5 nations. Being so powerful, that the likes of Kirigakure had decided not to really pick fights with them. Regardless of the past, they had, the most powerful villages was a competition between Konoha, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure. Kumogakure and Sunagakure minded their business as Suna actually decided to pursue allyship to Konoha for protection because of their previous conflict with Iwagakure and how they were able to decimate their forces back in the Shinobi World War. The Shinobi world War claimed many gifted lives, the smaller villages in between each of the great nations would be battlegrounds or would have sworn allyship to one of the great nations. The first Hokage who led Konoha through the Shinobi World War was Norio Uzumaki, a man with great resolve and compassion, using teamwork and other strategic methods of guerrilla warfare to take down big threats by the dozens. Norio was well known amongst the village for his love towards everyone. He was a gentle soul who showed complete friendship when approached by those in his village. But on the battlefield, Norio was a force to be reckoned with as he refused to let anyone kill his comrades. The first Hokage had gained the respect of all other Kages after the war, but somehow he was assassinated after the war was settled. With that being said, Norio Uzumaki was assassinated on June 8th. Konoha started searching for a new person to lead their village, which brought Ichiro Shimura to the picture. Being one of the most skilled Shinobi and one of the battalion commanders during the World War. He was easily accepted and surely fit the requisite to take the role. But with him taking such role Konoha became more questionable by the minute. Random invasions started happening more frequently, and the Anbu was developed into 2 branches. One being the Root Black Ops Operatives. Then the regular Anbu under his command. With that, one fateful day, Konoha was ambushed by something out of this world. Somehow the mythical creature known as Kurama, also known as the Nine-Tailed Fox had somehow found its way towards Konoha and was upon the Senju's territory. The last wood style release produced was killed in combat during the war, so the only individual capable of defeating Kurama alone with potential little help was gone. The individual leading the defense to actually face Kurama with many other Shinobi was known as Kazuo Uzumaki. Him being the most skilled Fuinjutsu user of his clan. Taking on the beast and sealing it into a special ornament resulted in Kurama being split into 2. One half is in the ornament and the other being in his daughter. But this was at the cost that of the entire Senju clan. Only potentially 3 individuals had survived from this assault, one was obviously Kazuo's daughter. With her family being killed she would be left to grow up alone practically. Two months later, the village had built itself back up from the giant amount of casualties received that night, the numbers being in the thousands when the population for Konoha was practically over thirty thousand. The suspicion that a group of rogues who had formed from several ‘devastated’ villages had become apparent. The villages all being places that the 5 nations had utilized to perform their battles and war upon. Ravaging the people living there and killing hundreds of innocent civilians because of this. War was cruel, unkind, and showed no mercy. So the people who had survived through the war decided to create a group and work together, this group was still growing. But it was becoming more noticeable by the week. But then people inside of Konoha who probably had their hands deeper than most Shinobi would suspect this was an inside job as once Ichiro became Hokage, corruption had become more apparent in the village. Trust waivered between peers as even Anbu members became untrustworthy when on the scene. The worst part being the regular Anbu was replicated with the Root members, having similar masks, just with black-cloaked attires as opposed to the traditional look. Konoha being in a very vulnerable state, resulted in people only believing in those they created bonds with. Since 2 months have passed, Konoha is still under repair as the newest generation of Genins just graduated. Will they be able to mend the future? Or will they actually break it?